


Where the Island meets the Bay

by phoenix_wulf



Category: Our Life: Beginnings & Always (Visual Novel)
Genre: AUs, Angst, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Direct/Fondness, Direct/Love, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28373769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix_wulf/pseuds/phoenix_wulf
Summary: Isla /ees-la/ :noun: an island; a piece of land surrounded by waterCove /kōv/ :noun: a small sheltered bayDrabbles/Oneshots/ Short stories (or whatever you want to call them) about moments between Cove Holden and Isla Douglas through their lives together, even their lives in various AUs. These are not in order and may reference each other but not much. First chapter introduces Isla's character. Enjoy!Warnings include and not limited to: sexual content, underage drinking, drug use, teen pregnancy (all parties are 18+), etc (until i need to update more)
Relationships: Cove Holden/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 10





	1. Introducing Isla Douglas

The is a collection of short stories depicting Cove’s and Isla’s lives together. Through thick and thin. Let’s set some basic information about Isla:

Name: Isla (EEs-la) Douglas  
Gender and Sex: Female

Step 1 (8 - 2006):  
Hair: Brown, low pigtails  
Eyes: blue-green  
Skin: Fair, freckled, bold scars cover right side - head to toe  
Height: 4’4”  
Extra: Always has a sea turtle plushie in hand 

Original Art: https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/723636140091113532/786428674580676618/kid_ref_4.jpg

Step 2 (13 -2011):  
Hair: Brown, medium, low ponytail  
Eyes: blue-green  
Skin: Fair, freckled, pale scars cover right side - head to toe  
Height: 4’11”  
Extra: Always wearing a sea turtle sweater and leggings, no matter the weather 

OG Art: https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/723636140091113532/786428710127403018/tween_ref_2.jpg

Step 3 (18 -2016):  
Hair: Brown, long, partially dyed blue  
Eyes: blue-green  
Skin: Fair, freckled, slivers of scars cover right side - head to toe  
Height: 5’6”  
Extra: Going through Emo/Scene phase. Has a sea turtle plushie as a phone charm.

OG Art: https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/723636140091113532/786428747292999700/isla_teen_.png

Step 4 (23 - 2021):  
Hair: Brown, medium, shaved side  
Eyes: blue-green  
Skin: Fair, freckled, barely visible scars cover right side - head to toe  
Height: 5’6”  
Extra: Still going through scene phase? Has several tattoos, most proudest of the sea turtle sleeve on her right arm. 

OG Art: https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/723636140091113532/795534713791053824/isla_adult_.png 

Tattoos: (Front) https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/711706190974812210/793298687019188254/step_4_tattoo_pose_-_finish.png?width=913&height=624


	2. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It's not a silly question if you can't answer it.”  
> ― Jostein Gaarder, Sophie's World
> 
> Word count: 473

“Why do you have those scars?” A bored voice asks. I look up from the pebble formation I’m carefully constructing. Cove is sitting a few feet away with a stick in hand, probably drawing something into the playground dirt. We are far away from the other kids in the school's jungle gym. I got tired of playing with them and Cove followed me over here, as he usually did. 

I huff a bit. This isn’t the first time I was asked that. “Why do YOU have that scar?” I ask back.

Cove furrows his wavy brows in confusion, “You know the answer to that already. I got it from a jet ski accident, I got the cast a week ago?” All true, it’s already October, when Cove could get his cast off. Well, did get his cast off. Cove was so excited when he came home that he showed off new scar to everyone. Mom and Mommy praised him for how brave he was. Lizzie tried to get some of the attention by saying she’s experienced something worse. (She hasn’t.) I was just happy to see him happy without it. 

“But you never answered my question,” Cove press for more.

I chew on my cheek, “... Because I don’t know.”

“You don’t know?”

“No.”

A small silence passes between us. I finish my pebble castle by sticking a twig at the top like a flag. … I miss my sandcastles. 

“How do you not know?”

“Huh?” My attention returns to Cove. He’s stopped with whatever he was doing and looks me right in the eyes 

“How do you not know how you got your scares?”

I hug my legs to my chest. I sigh and rest my cheek on my knees, “I don’t remember how I got them. I asked my moms and they said something bad happened to me when I was a baby, before I came to live with them. They won’t tell me more until I’m older. But I know where it happened.” 

Cove raises a brow, “Where?”

“In Hawaii!” I say excitingly. “Mommy said that’s where I was born, and her too!” 

“And where your favorite flower is from…” Cove mutters, his cheeks pinking a little.  
“Yep! And how I got my name too! Mom said it means ‘island’,” I hop up and crawl towards my green haired friend, “Do you know how you got your name?”

“No…” Cove confesses, “I don’t even know what it means.”

“Oh, I think it has something to do with water.” 

“I guess-” Before Cove could finish, a loud shrieking whistle was heard through the field. Recess is over. I jump up and dust off the dirt on my pants. I hold out a hand out to Cove, “Come on, we’ll be left behind!” He looks at it for a second then accepts with a smile. Together we run back to class.


	3. I Dyed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I was the troublemaker, always being funny - that's just who I am.”  
> -Joan Smalls
> 
> Set between step 2 & 3

“Are you _sure_ this will come out?” 

“Yes, Cove, I checked, like, three times!” 

“I just want to make sure it will-”

“What? You don’t think you’d look hot in this color?” 

“No it’s not that- Wait, _HOT_?!” 

“Don’t worry, you’d look hot in any color~!”

“Isla!” This seems to be too much for poor Cove because he hides his redden cheeks in his hands. I giggle, trying to remove his hands but he puts up a fight. After a few moments of prying and teasing he finally moves his hands away. His cheeks are very much still red but there's a fond smile on his lips. Cove’s smile suddenly becomes sad, “... How much longer did your moms say?” 

I sigh, knowing exactly what he’s asking, “They said couldn’t date by myself, or ‘be official’, until I was fifteen.” Cove looks down, not saying anything. He can't say anything that wasn’t new; “It’s not fair!” “Why do we have to have to wait so long?” We cried to our parents but no one would budge. 

“Hey, May will be here in a few months then we can… go farther,” I say with my own cheeks becoming pink, “but, come on, this is almost over!” I cheer him up, which I can see he appreciates, and we get back to the task at hand. 

***

“Cove! Isla! Come down,” Lani calls from the base of the stairs, “dinner is ready and Mr. Holden is here!”

“Would you like to stay for dinner, Cliff,” Pam asks the blond man. 

“Ah, I don’t want to intrude,” Cliff scratches the back of his head, “Buuut, I can’t say no to a good meal. Sure, why not.” 

“Excellent,” Pam cheers with a clap. 

Lani huffs, “Where are those two? Liz?” Teen perks up at her name, “Can you get those two, please?”  
The sixteen year old sighs, but puts her phone down at the request, “Fiiiine.”

“Thank you,” She chuckles as Liz disappears up the stairs. Lani turns to her wife, “Would you like some help, Pam?” Pam smiles, “Yes I would!” 

“Don’t leave me out!” Cliff chimes in. The adults set the food and dinnerware on the table while having idle chatter. When almost done, loud laughter cut the conversation short. Liz comes jogging down the stairs, holding her mouth to stop her laughter. 

“Liz, what is it?” Pam asks her daughter in a concerned tone. The teen is unable to stop her laughter to answer and just points to the stairs. 

“Wha-?” Cliff starts but is immediately shocked into silence, along with Pam and Lani, once Cove and Isla enter the room. 

***

The adults stare in shock, eyes wide, at us and Liz is in the corner still laughing. She had walked in just as we finished, stared for a few seconds, and then just left laughing at her butt off. But now we stand here, Cove and I, in the doorway of the living room. I have the biggest grin on my face whereas Cove looks like he wants to melt into the floor. 

_“Isla?!”_  
_“Cove?!”_  
Our respective parents shout our names.

“What have you done?!” Mom exclaims in disbelief. 

“Don’t we look great?” I smile and run a hand through Cove’s, formerly green, brown-dyed hair. He blushes slightly and slips my hand from his hair. I giggle at the action and play with my now green hair, the same shade of Cove’s natural hair. 

“Cove, you agreed to this?” Mr. Holden asks, sounding exacerbated. 

“Yes.. ,” His son replies quietly, though he shows no signs of regret. 

“Please tell me this doesn't permanent…” Ma says almost pleadingly. 

I laugh, but decide to put their torture to an end, “Yeah the box said it should wash out in a day.” The parents take a collective sigh of relief. A silent moment passes as the parents share a glance between each other, gaging how the other is reacting. Then a small laugh escapes one of their lips, followed by another until the room is filled with laughter; including Cove and I’s. 

“I’ll have to say,” Mr. Holden says, wiping away a tear, “that was a good joke kids.”  
“Yes, quite,” Ma agrees, calming down. 

“Here we were worried about Cove leading Isla into trouble when it was Isla who was the real troublemaker!” Mom exclaims, another round of laughter erupts from us. 

“Come on, people, I’m getting hungry!” Liz says impatiently. With that, everyone sits down for some dinner. The rest of the evening goes off without a hitch and is filled with more laughter and chatter. 

***

“Um, Cove…”

“Yeah, Isla?”

“I… grabbed the wrong box of dye…”


End file.
